1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery positioning structure of an electric vehicle which includes a plurality of battery modules constituted by a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric vehicle is provided with a motor as a drive unit and a battery unit as a power source, and is driven by the motor which is actuated by power supplied by the battery unit. A travelling distance of the electric vehicle depends upon performance and capacity of the battery unit. Therefore, the electric vehicle generally includes the battery unit which is constituted by a plurality of battery modules containing rechargeable battery cells. Whenever a battery voltage is decreased, battery cells will be recharged.
It is very troublesome to position such a battery unit containing a plurality of battery modules on a vehicle body. Patent Publication No. 3050010 discloses to fix battery modules to a vehicle body. In the Patent Publication, a plurality of battery modules are mounted on a tray which is provided on the vehicle body. The battery modules are fastened, by using bolts or the like, to the tray using long and thin brackets which extend across the battery modules.